Marcus Davenport
Marcus Davenport was the main antagonist of the last couple episodes in Season 1 and the first half of Season 2 (alongside Douglas Davenport). When he first appeared, he acted like a troubled teen wanting to be friends with Adam, Bree and Chase. His plan succeeded, and he befriended them very easily. Although he was friends with them, he wasn't one to Leo. In Mission: Space, it is revealed he is working for a mysterious man, assuming an enemy to Davenport. Later on in the series, he tries to drown Leo in the Pacific Ocean. In Bionic Showdown, he is revealed to be an android (a robot made to resemble a human) with all of Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics put together. Marcus was 15 being an android, and Douglas says he couldn't live more than 16 years. Marcus is coming back in Season 4, it is not confirmed what episode. He is portrayed by Mateus Ward. History He was first seen in Concert in a Can. He acts like a friend, an excellent guitar player, and after seeing Chase play his guitar, he suggests that he, Chase and Adam form a "gnarly" band. Leo is originally suspicious of him and Marcus smashes his own guitar to frame Leo. Leo eventually proves himself innocent, but before he can tell the others, Marcus confesses and makes up a few fake excuses. After pretending to apologize to Leo, he instead threatens him that if Leo rats him out again, "he'll be toast." In Mission: Space, he wanders into the lab and puts in a security camera. At the end of the episode, he is revealed to be an evil spy and works for his dad, who is Donald's brother. At the end of Speed Trapped, it is revealed that he is bionic and threatens Leo not to tell anyone or the whole world will know about Adam, Bree, and Chase and their bionic secret. Leo couldn't even risk their secret, even if it got Marcus. In Leo vs Evil, Marcus' lair is found by Leo, who secretly followed him with his phone. It seems to be a normal house, but has a hidden lair in the basement. Leo is then captured by Marcus and forced to fight a robot. Once the robot has Leo dangling, Marcus makes a deal with Leo and is outsmarted by him. In the end, Marcus' dad is revealed and is out to get Adam, Bree, and Chase. Worse, he is their real evil father/creator and Marcus is their evil bionic brother. Marcus was sent to spy on the Lab Rats and forced Leo to never convince them about him or they will be taken away again and maybe worse: become evil forever. It is revealed that his father wanted to use Adam, Bree and Chase to turn them into evil cyber soldiers for rent. It's also revealed that despite having all of their abilities (including their hidden ones), Douglas cannot use Marcus because he is actually an android, who more than likely burn out before his 16th birthday. When Leo finally reaches the garage, Douglas ordered Marcus to finish off Leo. Marcus greeted Leo and Leo got some weapons, but Marcus made them disappear. Now that Leo was helpless, Marcus raised his green hand and blasted Leo into bushes, but unharmed with help of his mission suit. After the Lab Rats finally managed get out of cage, Douglas and Marcus decided to take them down once and for all. During the fight, Leo crashed by, suited in the Exoskeleton and aimed at Marcus. After defeating the Lab Rats twice and was about to kill Leo in robot suit, Adam unleashed his hidden ability (energy blast) on Marcus and stunned him. Right after that blow, as the lair was falling apart, Douglas escaped. Marcus once again was about to kill Lab Rats, when the ceiling was going to crush on him. Chase yelled, "Marcus, look out!", but then it was too late as Marcus was crushed by the falling debris therefore presumably killing him. After the Lab Rats left and the rumbling stopped, Marcus's android hand emerged from the rocks but small sparks flew out and his hand stopped moving. In Perry 2.0, Adam thought the new kid Alaster was a bionic spy like Marcus. Showing Adam has taken Leo's warning of Marcus to art. In Taken, when Douglas was trying to convince Leo that he's trying to protect Adam, Bree and Chase from Krane, he tells him he should believe him because he was smart enough to know about him and Marcus before anyone else did. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Marcus was indirectly mentioned by Adam when he wondered if The Incapacitator was an android. In Bionic Action Hero, Marcus' body was found by Douglas' former partner, Giselle, meaning he will return. Personality Marcus may seem kind, harmless and friendly, but his act of innocence doesn't fool Leo. He reveals himself to be a truly dark character, a ruthless, manipulative liar, who will not let Leo to interfere with his plans, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Despite this, he can create a believable facade of being a friend. He only reveals his true personality to Leo, as no one believes him. Leo seems to be the only one that can see his true self, this is most likely due to the fact Leo disliked and suspected him since Concert in a Can before he found out he was evil and bionic because of his dad. Marcus has a complicated relationship with his "father", who is Donald's evil brother, Douglas Davenport, as they tend to fight about who did what. Powers and Abilities *'All of the Lab Rat's abilities': Marcus has shown to have Adam, Bree, and Chase's abilities and their hidden ones. This was confirmed in Bionic Action Hero. *'Laser Vision': In the episode Speed Trapped, it is revealed that Marcus has green laser vision much like Adam's except his vaporizes or, if used on anything with circuitry, fries its targets. It can dismantle objects, easily breaking them apart, as it did with a toaster. Adam's laser vision simply burns or melts its target. Marcus's vision proves to be incredibly powerful, one single pulse was enough to destroy his giant robot, causing it to spark up as its circuitry fried. *'Molecular Kinesis': In the episode Leo vs. Evil, it is revealed that Marcus has the same ability as Chase, though it is unknown if it is any more advanced than Chase's. *'Plasma Grenade': In Bionic Showdown, he detonated plasma grenades on his hand and its energy blasted over Adam, Bree and Chase causing them to fall down. *'Blast Wave: '''A green gaseous energy used on Donald Davenport in Bionic Showdown. It seemed only powerful enough to render its victims unconscious for hours. *'Psychological Manipulation Skills: Ever since his first appearance, he lied and fooled the lab rats into believing he is a innocent troubled boy, revealing only to Leo that he is actually a sinister bionic villain. *'''Super Intelligence: It is very probable that Marcus has super intelligence because in Leo vs. Evil he said that he made the upgraded weapons on the remote controlled home security robot. *'Electrokinesis:' Marcus can harness lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. *'Super Strength: '''Marcus easily over powered Adam and was able to lift and throw him with ease. *'Super Speed: Marcus is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'Semi-Invisible Deflective Force-Field: '''Marcus was shown capable of making a force-field to block the laser that Donald fired at him. At first it may seem invisible but when the laser hit it the force-field showed. Unlike Chase's force-field, which is a dome, Marcus's is shown to be like an invisible shield. *'Super Durability: Marcus easily shrugged off all of Adam, Bree and Chase's attacks and is shown to be able to take immense amounts of damage. Being an android, he cannot feel pain like a human can. *'Martial Arts: Marcus can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat. *'Saw Fingers: in "Bionic Showdown," he tries to kill Leo with spinning saws that come out of his hand. *'Wi-Fi Hotspot': He has a mole on the back of his head that is actually a Wi-fi Hotspot. *'''Super Hearing: '''In the episode Concert in a Can, he and Chase were the only ones to cover their ears when Bree was playing guitar. Appearances Season 1 * Concert in a Can (First appearance) * Mission: Space Season 2 * Speed Trapped * Leo vs. Evil * Bionic Showdown (death) Season 4 * Bionic Action Hero (Android hand only) * Blindsided (most likely) Mentions Season 2 * Perry 2.0 Season 3 * Taken Season 4 * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Pt. 1 (Indirectly) *Bionic Action Hero Pt. 1 Trivia * Marcus' appearance has set up some of the major evens in the series. * In Bionic Showdown, they also explained that bionic chips weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the Lab Rats glitch. Being a android, he may be immune to glitches, though he may not be immune to the negative effects of overusing bionic abilities or using more than one ability at a time as he stopped using his powers at some points during combat and resorted to martial arts like bionic humans do. It is unknown if he would be affected by E.M.P. or other things that could potential disable or damage technology, such as the L.E.M.P. * Marcus' last words were "You are not...going anywhere!" * Since he did not have all of his abilities unlocked at once, it would appear that this would have destroyed him as normal bionic humans are. * Marcus has all the powers of the Lab Rats, and their secret abilities. * Marcus thought he was getting a car for his 16th birthday. * Since he was 15 when he died, he was possibly built in 1998. * Even though Marcus was an android, he didn't set off Leo's metal detector, implying he was designed to fool metal detectors or that he is made of a polymer that can be used like metal. * The bionic siblings still had feelings for Marcus even after he betrayed them. * Marcus was supposedly killed by Adam when Adam's Blast Wave destroyed Douglas and Marcus' house and crushed Marcus. ** He returns in Bionic Action Hero. Giselle found his body, and vowed to rebuild him. Which means he will appear later in Lab Rats: Bionic Island. * It's unknown if Marcus ever met Victor Krane. * Marcus's role as Leo's archenemy seems to have been taken by S-1. Until One of Us, where they decide to make a fresh start. * Douglas still considers Marcus his greatest creation. *Troy West cannot go near water because he is an old model android, which means Marcus can't either, since he is also an old model android. Although Douglas and Giselle built their androids differently. * Marcus has made an appearance in every season except Season 3. He was mentioned, however. * Douglas might have tried to make Marcus as life like as possible. (For example) Marcus can eat food such as pizza, Ice Cream, if he didn't like pizza he wouldn't have taste buds. * Marcus can actually eat and drink stuff without having sparks flying all over him and ruining him. ** Marcus was seen drinking water at the cafeteria at Mission Creek High. ** Marcus said: "There goes Pizza Night!" which means he likes pizza. Gallery Videos Category:A [[Category:Androids Category [[Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Season 2 Antagonists [[Category:Antago